


Miss You

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Grace Kink, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's been gone for two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first posting of smut. It's also my very first attempt at grace-kink. I’m hoping it goes over well. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and encouraged.

You jerked awake when the Impala’s engine died.  You were lying across the back seat and you tried to push yourself up so that you could sit.  Unfortunately, your right arm didn’t seem to want to move above the elbow.

“Relax, ______.” Sam turned in the front passenger seat to look down at you.  “You dislocated your shoulder.  We were able to pop it back into place, but we didn’t want you moving it around for a while.”

You looked down your chest to see a bandage securing your upper arm to your chest.  Thankfully, they hadn’t wrapped it too tight that you couldn’t breathe, although it did manage to misshape your boobs.  You lifted your left arm and touched the part that had poked through the bandages.

“Yeah--sorry about that.  Not really used to bandaging around those.”  You slowly turned your head to see Sam’s face tinting pink.

“It’s fine.”  At least your nipples weren’t showing.  You looked back down at your body to see that everything else was in order, save your lack of shirt and bra and the addition of the bandage wrap.  “Did we win?”

“Yeah.  After you got thrown against the wall a few times and blacked out, Dean and I managed to exorcise the demon.  We brought you back to the motel room, but you were in and out of consciousness.” He sighed.  “Thought we may have to bring you to a hospital, but now that you’re awake, I think we can skip that part.”

“Why didn’t--.” You cut your own question short.  Of course they couldn’t call Cas.  He was too busy waging war up in heaven.  One insignificant dislocated shoulder shouldn’t distract him.  

You shook your head to clear your thoughts.  Sam was looking at you with a strange mixture of worry and pity.  Cas had told you he loved you, and then, two weeks ago, he’d left without so much as a ‘call if you need anything.’  It wasn’t something you wanted to think about, so you tried forcing a smile to your face.

“Look who’s finally awake.”  Dean’s way too cheerful voice got your attention just before he opened the driver’s door and slid into the car.  “Feeling better, sunshine?”  He turned to look back at you.

“I’d feel better if I had a shirt on.”  Now it was his turn to blush.  “Oh, come off it.  You both have seen plenty of naked breasts before.”

“We didn’t look.”  You rolled your eyes before you winced.  Oh yeah--pretty major concussion.  “OK, so Sam might have looked.”

“I did not, jerk.” Sam punched his brother’s arm.

“For fuck’s sake, I don’t care if you looked.  They’re just boobs.  I’m sure if you hadn’t looked, this bandaging would have been a lot worse.”

“Hey, our bandaging is fine.  Those just kept getting in the way.”  Dean protested causing you to grin.  “Oh, shut up.”  He looked over at Sam.  “Give her your shirt.”

“Give her  _your_ shirt.”

“We are not doing this.  I don’t care who gives me their shirt.  I’m fucking freezing back here and things are getting a little hard.”  Both men tried to look back at you out of the corner of their eyes.  “You two need to get laid.”

“Says the girl who hasn’t gotten laid in two--” Dean paled and immediately began to shed his outer shirt.  “Here.”  He tossed the shirt at you without looking back.  “We ready to go?”  He turned and faced out the front windshield.

“Yeah.” You pulled Dean’s shirt over your chest like a makeshift blanket and tried to block out the empty feeling that came with his reminder of Cas’s absence.  Sam gave you an apologetic smile before turning to the front as well.  Dean started up the car and the three of you were on your way.

*

You were maybe ten minutes into the drive when you finally started feeling a little warmer.  Dean had turned the heat on, but it had taken a bit for you to get the effect.  Once you were no longer focusing on not freezing to death, your thoughts wandered to where they’d been drifting for the past two weeks.  Castiel.

It wasn’t that you were angry with him.  These were strange times and you knew he had to focus on not losing the war in heaven.  Still, you missed him.  You missed his quirkiness and the way he’d smile at you.  You missed the way he’d look at you as if you were the most important thing in the world to him.  And if you were being completely honest, you missed feeling him under your fingertips and lips.  How his muscles would twitch and flutter wherever you pressed your mouth.  How he would moan whenever your fingers pressed into his skin.  How his own fingers would tangle in your hair when your mouth was wrapped around him.  The angel could have you shaking with pleasure after just one touch, but it felt just as good, if not better, when you could make him come unglued.

_“Enough!”_ Cas’s voice echoed in your head and your eyes popped open.  You were still laying out across the back seat with Dean and Sam sitting up front.  Sam was slumped against the window of his door and Dean, you could hear, was softly singing along to whatever song was coming from the radio.  But where was Cas?  You’d heard him.  Or was that just your imagination adding sound effects to the visuals your brain was supplying--the ones of him writhing as you hollowed out your cheeks and,  _“______, stop.”_

_*Cas?*_  You weren’t about to say his name out loud just to have him not show up and receive more looks of pity from Sam or Dean.

_“You’re injured.”_ OK, so you were going to have a conversation with your own fantasies.  Yes, that was perfectly sane. HA! _“I can communicate with you mentally.  You are perfectly sane.  But you are injured.”_

_*No shit, Sherlock.  I’m a hunter.  It comes with the territory.*_  You sighed--mental communication was better than no communication.

_“Why didn’t you call me?”_

_*Figured you were busy.  Didn’t think I’d be worth troubling you about.*_ You could feel his anger through whatever was letting the two of you communicate this way.  Was he angry at you?

_“How could you think that I would not take care of you?”_ You winced at his thundering volume.  Fuck, that was painful.  Why was he so damned angry because you didn’t want to bother him?  Instantly, your head stopped throbbing.   _“I am angry because you seem to think you know what is best for me.”_

_*Because I worry about you?  Because I’m afraid that if I distract you from your battle that it’s going to get you killed?  I would rather this damn injury have killed me than for me to be the reason you get hurt.*_

_“Do not think that way.”_ His voice was gentle and you would swear you could feel him touching your shoulder as it was mended.  Then your fingers curled themselves into fists without your consent.  His renewed anger seemed to spike through you.   _“Where are your clothes?”_

_*Relax, Cas.  Dean and Sam had to immobilize my arm to keep me from messing it up further.*_

_“They have seen your body?”_  He was jealous.  It was kinda cute.

_*It was either them or somebody at a hospital.  There was nothing romantic or sexual about it.*_ You smirked.  _*You’re the only one who gets to touch me that way.*_

_“______.”_ He growled.  It was a warning.

_*I’ve missed you, Castiel, angel of the Lord.  I’ve missed having you touch me and being able to touch you.  Is that so wrong?*_  You bit your lip as you allowed your mind to wander.   _*I miss feeling your skin pressed against mine.  I can’t tell you how many times in the last two weeks I’ve thought about having your cock in me.  I wanna taste you again--feel you filling up my mouth and my pussy and my ass.  Shit, just thinking about it--*_

_“I am being summoned by my lieutenant.”_ This time, it was a groan.

_*Ignore her and fuck me into a mattress somewhere, Cas.*_ You knew it was horrible to want him with you.  You’d just got done arguing over not having called to him when you were injured.  And now, you were demanding sex?  But your brain had taken a back seat to the wetness growing between your legs.

Suddenly, you felt pressure on your clit.  But no, your hands were still at your side.  And Cas was still nowhere to be seen.  What the fuck--

_“Can you feel me?”_

_*C-Cas?*_

_“I will be with you as soon as I can.  For now, let me enjoy having you come unglued.”_  Your left hand flew to cover your mouth, muffling a whimper as your legs were pushed apart by an invisible hand.  

“You OK back there?” Dean’s voice managed to break through your haze.

“Y-yeah, just a little sore.”  You dropped your hand to your side and gripped the seat.  The pressure on your clit eased slightly, only to begin circling around it.  “Fuck!”

“You need me to stop and get some pain meds?”

“No.” You hoped your voice didn’t sound as wrecked as you felt when you something slid into you.  “Just drive.”  Fuck--Cas was seriously going to finger you with his grace while you were still in the vicinity of the Winchesters?

“O-K.” He sounded skeptical.  “Let me know if you need me to stop.”

“Right.”  Your hips started to buck against nothing until an invisible weight pinned them to the seat.  _*Cas!*_

_“Do you like this?  Do you like knowing that at any moment, Dean could look back to see how wanton you are?  How desperate you are for me?  You look so beautiful like this.”_  His grace began to pump into you, slowly at first, but then building speed, all the while, still circling your clit.

_*Damn it, Cas, I want to touch you.*_

_“How?  Tell me how you would touch me if I was there with you.”_

_*I don’t think I could wait to have you fuck my mouth.  Your hands in my hair, forcing yourself in as far as you could go--making me gag around your c-cock.*_ You stuttered when you felt his grace slide across your breasts.  You could practically feel the warm suction of his mouth on one nipple while he rolled the other, even as his grace continued to fuck you.

_“You feel so good like that.  You always take my cock so beautifully.”_  You could feel it building, the pressure.  _“What else?”_  You tried to squeeze your legs shut, but his hold on you was too strong.    _“Ah, what else would you do?”_

_*Cas--*_ Suddenly, everything stopped--every sensation was gone and you did whimper at the loss.

“Seriously, you sound like you’re dying back there.  You sure you don’t want me to pull over?”  You could hear Cas chuckling in your head.  Damn him.

“I’m fine,” you bit out, trying not to scream.  “Home.”  More than that and you were afraid you’d give yourself away.

“Man, you’re bossy when you’re injured.”

_*Cas, please.*_

_“What, my love?”_

_*I want you so bad.  I wanna ride your cock.  I want you to take me from behind.  I want you to pull my hair and make me suck on your fingers while you fuck into me.  Please--damn it--don’t leave me like this.*_  As quickly as his grace had been taken away from you, it was back, only this time, more.  You could feel him all over you, his grace pulling your hair and shoving its way into your mouth.  You sucked as hard as you could, while still trying to focus on what was happening to you.  It felt like a mouth had been attached to both of your nipples while a tongue worked your clit.  Grace was pumping in and out of your pussy--only more, thicker--closer to the size of his cock..  _*I wanna make you feel so good, Cas.  I wanna scrape my fingernails across your nipples.  I wanna run my tongue and my teeth over that sensitive spot on your neck.  I wanna run my fingers through your wings and tug on those sensitive feathers near your back and get you into a frenzy.  You know--like last time.*_

His grace shuddered and you could tell this was affecting him as well.  Maybe not as much as it was getting to you, but he was still feeling something.

_“Have you played with yourself while I’ve been away?”_  His voice was a little shaky and it made you want him that much more.  You worked your tongue along the grace in your mouth.  _“Tell me, ______.”_

_*Y-yes.*_ You paused when he hit an especially good spot.   _*My pillow smells like you.  I wake up thinking you’re with me, and then when I realize you’re not there--*_

Cas’s grace curled inside you and you tried to rock your hips against it, but you were still being held down--probably a good thing, since it would be a dead giveaway to the Winchesters.  When you felt his grace begin to spread your ass cheeks, you dug your fingernails into your palms, trying to ground yourself in some way.  It teased your hole before slipping inside.  

_*Holy fuck, Cas!*_ It was a wonder you hadn’t said that out loud. 

_“That’s it, love.”_  He purred in your head.  

You sucked as hard as you could on the grace in your mouth as you felt your orgasm hit you.  Anything to keep from screaming.  Every nerve in your body vibrated with the sensation.  Your vision whited out and you felt yourself trembling.  Thank goodness he was holding you down, or you might have lifted off the seat with how high he took you.  He’d never pleasured you with his grace before, but if it would always wind up like this, you weren’t sure you could survive too many sessions.

He continued to touch you through your orgasm, gentling to sweet kisses along your skin as you finally came down.   _“You are so beautiful.”_

_*Cas*_ This was the part that hurt the most.  Every time you’d masturbated since he’d left--he was supposed to be there to hold you, to let you fall asleep in his arms.  To watch over you.  It wasn’t so much the sex you missed--although, after how wrecked he’d just made you, you remembered how much you missed that too.  But more than the sex, you missed just being with your angel. _*Please don’t go.*_

_“Close your eyes.”_  You did and you felt yourself being blanketed by his presence. _“Can you feel me holding you?”_ You nodded.  _“Rest, ______.  I will be with you as soon as I can.”_

_*I love you.*_

_“And I, you, ______.”_  You could almost feel the brush of feathers against your skin.   _“I will be at the bunker when you get there.”_


End file.
